This invention is directed to a coated container and in particular to a metal container coated with a composition that forms flexible and ductile finishes.
A current method for preparing cans utilized for packaging foodstuffs is to draw a flat aluminum or steel sheet into a low profile can body and then redraw this can into a deep can body by a second drawing step and optionally a bead is crimped on the open edge of the can. The can is then cleaned and a coating is sprayed on and baked. The cost of producing these cans can be substantially reduced by coating the aluminun or steel sheet before it is drawn with a flexible and ductile finish which will not fracture, crack or peel during the forming of the can. This eliminates the separate coating step after the can has been formed. Currently, polyvinyl chloride coatings have been used as a formable finish on the aluminum sheet. However, after forming the can and particularly after forming the bead, a large number of failures have been noted; and also, the finish is not resistant to food staining such as staining with pumpkins, tomatoes, tomato soup or ketchup.
The container of this invention is coated with a composition that utilizes a blend of an acrylic polymer and epoxy resin and forms a finish which is ductile, and has good adhesion to the substrate and is resistant to food staining.